Like Fire and Rain
by JemiLover101
Summary: For Makorra Week 2012. Enjoy!
1. Dreaming

**For Day 1 of Makorra week: Fantasy. I know this is a bit late, but I decided to have a go at it at the last minute.**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Korra thinks about her future with Mako**

* * *

Day 1: Fantasy

Dreaming

Korra was training with Tenzin and the Airbending children the day it happened. She had gotten pretty good at Airbending, and now they were going over the more advanced techniques.

Also, she rarely spent much time at the Air Temple nowadays. No, she was too busy spending time with her Firebender.

She smiled as she thought of him.

It had been a four years after the war with the equalists. It had taken some time, but they were soon able to retore peace in Republic City. Korra had also restored everyone's bending. Lin became the chief of Police again. After a few months, Mako had also decided to join the Police. Bolin was now the captain of the Fire Ferrets, with two new teammates. Asami was taking care of her father's business, minus the being an evil equalist part. Korra continued training in all her elements, taking care of her Avatar duties.

Right now, things were going great. The city was peaceful, Korra no longer had trouble with her spiritual side, and she was happy with the man she loved.

She gasped and stumbled back as a gust of wind was blown at her. The Airbending kids burst out laughing.

"You're thinking about him again," Jinora said in a sing-song voice.

Korra blushed. "Am not," she mumbled.

"Yes you are," Ikki giggled. "You always get that look on your face whenever you think of him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Korra stuck her chin out defiantly.

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough chatter. Let me see the form I showed you all yesterday."

Korra got into a stance, but was interrupted when the kids started giggling again. She huffed out a sigh of frustration. "What's wrong with you guys?"

They only giggled more and pointed behind her. "_It's him_!" they sang.

Korra turned and sure enough, there was Mako, coming up the steps towards the house with flowers in his hand. Korra smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He kissed her forehead and handed her the flowers.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Well I would have come earlier, but I guessed it wouldn't be right if I came to you empty handed on your 21st birthday."

"It's my birthday?"

Ikki rolled her eyes. "We've been saying happy birthday to you all day!"

"Not that she was paying attention," Jinora said. "All she was doing was thinking about Mako all day, as usual." The kids started laughing again.

"Oh, leave them alone," Pema said, coming up to them and saving Korra from having to yell at the kids. She turned to Mako. "You're free to stay for dinner if you like. You can bring Bolin also."

"Actually, I was thinking about taking Korra out tonight," he replied. "If it's alright with you."

"Of course it is," Pema said. Tenzin nodded in agreement.

Ikki tugged on Mako's arm. "Can you stay here for a while more?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Mako laughed. He wrapped an arm around Korra's waist and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I have something else for you, but I'll give it to you tonight."

"Mm, can't wait." She leaned up and kissed him.

"EW!" Meelo exclaimed. "Little kids in the room!"

Korra stuck her tongue out at him.

The rest of the day, Korra watched as Mako played with the kids. He loved being around them, and they loved him just as much. She smiled as he picked Rohan up and threw him into the air before catching him again. The toddler's giggles echoed throughout the Temple.

_He'll be a great father to our children one day,_ Korra thought.

She blinked. Where did that come from? Though they had been dating for four years, they never really talked about their future together. Sure, they had joked around about their kids and stuff.

One day, Pema had walked in on them making out on the couch. So Korra proceeded to ask him how he would react if he saw their son making out with his girlfriend.

"I'll let it go," he had said. "It's natural for guys to act like that."

"What about our daughter?"

"I'll creep up behind her and whisper _'the Spirits are watching'." _Korra had rolled her eyes.

They had always joked about that stuff, but they never talked about it seriously.

As the sun went down, Mako said goodbye to the Airbending family.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked.

"You'll see," Mako replied, winking at her. Korra pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

It turns out, Mako had taken her to her most favorite resturant by the ocean. He had set a private little table outside, overlooking the sea. It had candles and everything. It was perfect.

After eating, they decided to take a walk on the beach. It was a full moon, and Korra had never felt this good. She rested her head on Mako's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. He seemed a bit nervous. Korra didn't know if it was because of the full moon or something else.

They walked in silence for a while more.

"Korra?" Mako finally said.

"Yeah?"

"You remember how I told you I had something else to give you?" She nodded. "I want to give it to you now."

Korra looked up at him. They had stopped walking, Mako playing with her fingers, telling her that he was really nervous.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. Better than it has been in a long time." He smiled.

"Then what is it?"

He took a deep breath before starting. "Korra. I really don't know how to say this, so it might sound really stupid." She nodded, motioning him to go on. "I love you so, _so_ much. You have no idea how happy I am that you came into my life. When Tarrlok took you, I realized how much I love you. I also realized that I never want to lose you again. I want to make you mine forvever."

Korra was near tears when he was done with his speech. Mako reached into his pocket and took out the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. A betrothal necklace.

It had a blue stone that hung on a violet thread. Carved on it was a wave of water and fire, clashing together.

"Korra," Mako said. "Will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?"

He had barely gotten the words out when Korra threw her arms around him. He stumbled back, laughing.

"I hope that's a yes."

Koraa nodded, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Yes."

Mako picked her up and spun her around, causing her to laugh. He pulled away slightly and crashed his lips onto hers.

The kiss was fiery and passionate, like waves crashing onto the cliffs.

He finally pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. After a while, he pulled back so her could tie the necklace around her.

When he was done, he pulled her close and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

And she woke up.

Korra realized with a start that she was dreaming. She sighed. She wanted it to be real so badly. But she had been having the same dream for a long time, so it must mean something.

She looked at Mako's sleeping form next to her as he stirred a bit. She pushed his hair out of his face. He looked to cute when he was sleeping!

She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him. He tightened his arms around her. She smiled.

_Soon. . ._

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I thought it was a bit crappy but whatevs.**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Forgive Me

**Makorra Week 2012 Day 2: Noir**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Korra and Mako have been argueing a lot lately. One night, it gets out of hand. Korra storms out, heartbroken. Then something terrible happens. Will Mako be able to save her and their relationship? AU-ish. No bending.**

**I have absolutely no idea what noir means so I looked it up. Apparently it has something to do with crime. I know that this is different than what most ppl at doing. Usually what you'll see for this is Mako cop + Korra Avatar = sexy handcuff time! If I have time, I'll do that also, except it's gonna be rated M. ;)**

* * *

Day 2: Noir

Forgive Me

Korra was getting increasingly worried. Mako was out again, drinking and partying. When this first started, Korra didn't mind it much. She knew it was natural for a guy to act like this.

But then he started coming home late every night, drunk. And it was really hurting their relationship.

He yelled at her for no reason. And Korra being the stubborn person she is yells back at him. This would lead to them fighting for most of the night, leaving Korra in tears most of the time.

She would decide to give him some time to cool off, but he would be gone the next morning and back late at night, starting the cycle over again. Now that Korra thought about it, she realized that they hadn't slept in the same bed in over a month.

She hated it. She hated what had become of them. She hated that they weren't as strong as they used to be. And the thing she hated the most was that Mako didn't even seem to care.

But that's not what hurt her the most. It was something that she had seen that made her question their relationship even more.

A week ago, she was hanging out with Asami, who had started dating Bolin a year ago. Asami was her best friend, and she went to her when things out really out of hand with Mako.

Asami had always been there for her, and in return, Korra gave her comfort whenever she thought about her father or when she and Bolin had a fight.

But when they were having lunch last week, Asami had told her that she had seen Mako the other night at a club. Making out with another girl.

At first, Korra refused to believe it. It wasn't that she thought Asami was lying, she just didn't want to think that it was true.

But yesterday, Korra had decided to go for a midnight walk, since Mako hadn't returned home. She had gone out to her favorite spot on the beach. She and Mako had found it a few years ago when they were still friends. They had called it 'their spot' ever since. Korra always went here to clear her mind.

After an hour, she had decided to head back to the pier. She then saw an image that she would remember for the rest of her life. She would also remember the pain that came with it.

Mako was with another girl, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. It was the most disturbing thing that she had ever seen. His hands were all over the girl's body. He was practically eating her face.

He never kissed Korra like that anymore. All they had been doing the past few month were argueing. Korra didn't even know how they were still together. Korra had thought many times that they should just end it all. But she loved him too much, so she stay. She stayed, hoping that one day he would return to being the man she had fallen in love with.

Now she wasn't so sure.

She should have confronted him then and there, she should have ended it on the spot. But instead, she ran. She ran like a coward.

She went back to their house, not knowing where else to go. She wanted so badly to crawl into bed and never come out. But her pride won her over. She decided to talk to him about it.

But she had fallen asleep before he had gotten home. He wasn't there the next morning either. But Korra knew that he had come home that night because she had fallen asleep on the couch and had woken up on her bed. Her bed, not theirs.

So here Korra sat, on the couch, determined to talk to him right when he got home. It was well past one in the morning.

An hour had passed before he stumbled through the door. Korra crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him. He walked past her without looking at her.

She clear her throat. "Mako."

"What?" he said, still not looking at her.

She stood up. "Do you have something to say?"

"I'm hungry. Go make me some dinner."

"I don't think so."

He finally turned towards her. "What did you say?" He cut her off before she could say anything. "Whatever. I'm tired. Go get me some food."

"Why don't you ask the slut you were making out with to feed you."

He frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me," Korra snapped. "I saw you. Yesterday on the pier."

Mako's eyes widened in realization. "That was you. . ."

"Yes, it was."

They stayed silent for a while. Both refused to look at each other. Finally, Korra spoke.

"Why?" she asked.

Mako shrugged. "Look I'm tired. We can talk about it tomorrow." He turned around to leave.

"No, we can't." She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so he was facing her. "Look, Mako, I love you. I really do. But this is just too much. I want us to save our relationship, I really want us to last. But if you keep acting like this, I'll have to leave."

"Acting like what."

Korra threw up her hands in exasperation. "This! What you're doing right now! I don't see you all day, and then you go out all night. You come home drunk everytime, and I have to clean up after you. And then you treat me like trash and act like you don't care."

Mako shrugged. "I don't see what's the big deal here. Yeah I kissed someone else, so what?"

Korra stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean so what? Don't you see this is effecting our relationship? Do you even care about that at all?"

"Whatever."

"Mako!"

"What?"

Korra could feel tears welling in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"You really wanna know Korra?" Mako yelled.

"Yes I do because this is tearing me apart. Why do you have to go out every night? Why did you have to cheat on me?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He took a step towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

Mako scoffed. "As if you don't know."

"I really don't!"

"Oh please. How can you accuse me of cheating on you when you were cheating on me!"

Korra took a step back. "What. . .?"

"Song, the girl I was with, told me everything! You're cheating on me with Tahno. Song was just trying to comfort me."

"What are you talking about?" She could feel tears streaming down her face, but she ignored them. "I would never do that to you."

"You were upset that I wasn't spending time with you, so you went to Tahno. You could have talked to me about it!"

"I did try to talk to you. But you keep acting like you don't care."

Mako rolled his eyes. "You know what, I'm done with this."

"Mako. . ." She mentally cursed as her voice cracked. "Are you really willing to throw away our relationship like that?"

"Just as easily you can cheat on me!"

"I didn't cheat on you."

Before she knew what was happening, Mako had pushed her up against the wall. He scowled down at her, his face only a few inches away. "Don't. Lie."

"I'm not. . ."

Before she could react, Mako backhanded her across the face, surprising them both. Korra stared at him in horror, a hand cupping her face.

Mako blinked. "Korra. . ." He took a step towards her; she took a step back. "I didn't mean - "

"No," she said. "I'm not doing this anymore." She turned towards the door. Mako grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Korra please! I - "

"What, Mako!" she shouted. "You what? You didn't mean to hit me? You didn't mean to cheat on me? How could you trust some random girl instead of me?"

"I was drunk, okay! I didn't - "

"No! I'm done. For good this time." She reached for the door handle. "I'll be back for my stuff later. We're over."

"Please don't do this." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "Please. I love you Korra."

"I don't care!" She roughly pushed him away. "I hate you Mako! I never want to see you again!"

And she was gone.

Korra ran out of their house as fast as she could. She really didn't know where she was going. She just needed to clear her head. She decided to take a walk along the beach. That always helped.

As she walked, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She shrugged and continued on her way.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness and tackled her to the ground. Korra screamed. She latched out to punch the person. She felt something dig into her side, and blood came out. Something hit her in the back of her head and she passed out.

She awoke a few hours later in a dark cell. Her arms and legs were pinned to the wall. She struggled, but the chains wouldn't budge.

Her head snapped up as she heard someone chuckle. The figure stepped into the light. Korra gasped.

"Tahno."

He grinned rubbing his hands together. "This should be fun."

Before she had time to proccess what was happening, Tahno had jumped ontop of her, ripping her clothes apart.

* * *

Mako burried his face in his hands. He wanted so badly to go after Korra, but he knew from experience that he had to give her some time. So he waited, deciding to talk to her the next day.

But Korra hadn't come back for her stuff. He had talked to Asami and Bolin, but they hadn't seen her either.

That was weird. Korra always went to Asami for comfort.

A few days later, he had went to Tenzin and his family. They said that they hadn't seen her either. Now Mako was starting to worry.

A week had passed, and there was still no sign of Korra. Everyone had become worried. They even got Lin to send a search party. They tried to call her phone, but she didn't pick up. And she always picked up, no matter how pissed her was.

Mako suggested to look at 'their spot'. He was a bit uneasy to bring people there since it was his and Korra's private place, but he knew that he had to.

When they got there, Korra's jacket was lying on the floor. There was blood on the sand.

"No," Mako whispered.

"There's a sign of struggle," Lin said. "She must have been kidnapped."

"By who?" Tenzin wondered.

Mako let out a frustrated growl and punched a tree. Bolin patted his brother's shoulder.

"We'll find her bro. Korra is a strong girl. She'll be alright."

Mako sighed. "This is all my fault. I really wish I hadn't done what I did. She told me she loved me, but I pushed her away."

Bolin squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll find her," Asami reassured him.

Mako looked up and something caught his eyes. He picked it up and brushed the sand off of it. It was a comb.

Mako narrowed his eyes. "I know who took Korra."

* * *

Korra laid on the floor, too tired to move. Her clothes lay torn my her side. It had been two weeks since Tahno had kidnapped her. He had beat her and raped her. Everyday.

She grew week after a few days, so he took off her chained and let her lie there on the floor. The whole time, she only had one thing on her mind.

Mako.

Did he miss her? Was he looking for her? Did he even know that she was gone? Did he even care?

Those questions kept circling her mind. For a few days, she kept hoping that he would come and resque her. But here she was two weeks later, and he still wasn't here.

She guessed the answers to those questions was no. But she still had a thread of hope left.

_'I hate you Mako! I never want to see you again!'_

Those were the last words she had said to him. Now she wish she hadn't.

Korra lifted her head weakly as Tahno entered her cell. He grinned evily at her.

"Well hello, princess."

"Please don't," she pleaded.

Tahno laughed. "Where's your prince charming now? He forgot about you?"

Korra curled into a ball, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Tahno laughed again.

"I have to go soon, so I'll try to make this quick."

He picked up her fragile, naked body and pinned her to the wall. But before he could do anything, the door broke down and an angry Mako came running in.

He threw himself at Tahno. "Get away from her!"

Before Tahno could react, Mako was punching him repeatedly on the nose. He heard a crack, and blood gushed out from it.

Tenzin, Lin, and Asami ran to Korra.

"Korra, are you alright," Tenzin asked.

"Mako. . ." was Korra's week reply.

Bolin walked towards Mako, who was still beating the crap out of Tahno. "That's enough," he said. "We'll take care of him. Go to Korra."

Mako nodded and threw Tahno down. Asami backed away as Tenzin and Lin took Tahno out.

Mako knelt down next to Korra. He took his coat off and put it on her, buttoning it up. "Korra. . ."

"Mako." She weakly looked up at him. "I don't hate you."

"Oh Korra." He held her against his chest and hugged her tightly. "You have every right to hate me. I'm so sorry Korra. This is all my fault. Please, _please_ forgive me."

"I don't hate you," she said again. "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too. Forever and for always."

And just like that, they knew that everything will be alright between them.

Mako stroked her cheek. She looked so small and broken! He noticed her torn clothes on the floor and his heart clenched. "Did he. . ."

"Yeah." Korra looked down.

Mako squeezed her tighter. "I'm so sorry."

Korra sighed. "I'm just glad I gave you my virginity first." She brought his face down to kiss him. She realized that was they first time they had kissed in a month.

Korra knew that she would have to answer a lot of questions later, but she wasn't in the mood for that right now. "Mako, I'm tired. Can you take me home."

"Which home?" he asked, not sure if she still wanted to be with him. Korra smiled.

"Our home."


	3. Date Night

**Makorra week 2012 Day 3: Gender Bender**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe)**

**Summary: Korra isn't like most girls. She hates dresses, make-up, and heels. Her usual get up is skinny jeans and a concert Tee with her signature leather jacket. Most would describe her as a tom boy. That's just the way Mako likes her. AU-ish.**

**I have absolutely no idea what to write for this topic so I'm just going to wing it. It's probably going to be really crappy but. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or ATLA.**

* * *

Day 3: Gender Bender

Date Night

Korra sighed as her mother held up yet another dress for her to wear. And she turned it down yet again.

Mako was picking her up later that night for a date, and her mother wanted her to look her best. Korra didn't know why; it was just like any other date she went on with Mako.

"Mom, no matter how hard you try, I'm not going to wear a dress," Korra said for the hunderth time.

"Please, Sweetie?" her mom, Senna asked. "You haven't worn a dress in years! I'm sure Mako will love to see you in one."

"He's seen me in a dress before."

"That was for your kindergarden graduation."

Korra rolled her eyes. "So what? I don't get why I have to wear a dress. Mako said so himself that he likes what I usually wear. It's not too girly."

"I know, I know. But a mother likes to see her baby girl look nice once in a while."

Korra pouted. "Are you saying I'm ugly?" she asked jokingly.

"Of course not," Senna said quickly. "I'm just saying - "

"Mom, I was joking." Korra smiled and got off her bed, kissing her mother on the cheek. "The reason I don't dress much like a girl is one, I hate it. And two, I don't feel like I need to. Mako loves me the way I am. So I don't have to try and dress up to look beautiful. He makes me feel like that all the time."

Senna smiled. "I know. He's perfect for you."

Korra's father, Tonraq, groaned and sat on her bed. "Can you just pick something so I go?"

Korra playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine I'll wear something besides my usual. Just for you." Senna smiled. "But I'm not wearing a dress."

Korra ended up wear a spegetti strapped navy blue dress shirt **(I have absolutely no idea how to describe it so picture the nicest shirt you can)**. Senna frowned when Korra pulled on a ripped pair of skinny jeans.

"What?" Korra said. "I'm wearing the shirt, be thankful."

Senna smiled. "Alright." She took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Asami. I need her help with putting make-up on you."

"What? No!"

Asami came over five minutes later. Senna was trying to get Korra out of her hiding place behind her blanket fort. She held her lightsaber out in front of her. "Stay back!"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Really Korra? Come out here."

"No!"

Asami huffed and grabbed the lightsaber and pulled Korra out.

"No! You're hands are burnt now!"

"Hold her down!" Asami said to Senna.

It took almost half an hour, but they were able to wrestle Korra down in a chair. But she was squirming too much so they had to tie her down with a rope.

"This is face rape!" Korra shouted.

"Ugh!" Senna exclaimed. "Why can't you be more of a girl?"

"Seriously," Asami agreed. "I don't know how Mako can stand you.

"Mako is perfectly fine with the way I act. He said he thinks it's sexy."

"I really think he's gay," Asami said.

Senna laughed and pulled Korra's hair up into an elegant bun.

By the time they had managed to put some lip gloss and eye shadow on her, Mako had arrived. "Oh thank the Spirits!" Korra pushed Asami's hand away as she was trying to apply blush and ripped off the ropes.

Asami blinked. "Wow, she's strong." Senna shook her head.

Korra ran downstairs and hid behind her boyfriend. "Save me."

Mako frowned but laughed when he saw Senna and Asami come down with a pair of heels in their hands.

"Come on, Korra. Can you please at least where there?" Senna asked.

"Hell no! Are you trying to kill me?"

Mako wrapped an arm around her. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you wearing make-up."

"Their fault," Korra said, pointing to her mother and Asami, who smiled innocently.

Mako chuckled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket."

"Oh Korra," Senna said. "Do you have to ruin your look with that jacket?"

"Yes, I do. Anything to hide this aweful shirt."

"But you look like a boy!" Asami said.

Korra shrugged.

Mako leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Well I like it."

Korra turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you gay?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's go." She waved goodbye to her family and dragged Mako out, closing the door behind her.

They walked up to his car and he opened the door for her. Korra rolled her eyes. "You know, as sweet as this is, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. I have two hands that work perfectly fine."

Mako playfully rolled his eyes. "I know you do. And you've shown me how talented they are many times." He winked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

As they drove, Korra propped her legs up on the dashboard, admring her converse. Mako looked at her and chuckled.

"What?" Korra asked. "I don't see you complaining."

"I'm not," Mako said with a smirk. "It gives me a great veiw of your legs."

"And what if someone else was staring at them?"

"Then I'll beat the crap out of them."

Korra smiled. "That's one of the reasons I act like this. I don't show as much skin as other girls because I'm not comfortable with guys staring at me."

"It's one of the many things I love about you." He kissed her head. "But how about you show some skin for me tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

Korra smirked. "We'll see."

They went to Korra's favorite noodle resturant. Mako quickly grabbed a napkin on the way out. They then went to their favorite place in the city. A quiet little place near a stream.

Mako sat down and pulled Korra into his lap. "Don't move."

He dipped the napkin into the stream. He then wiped the make-up off of her face. Korra closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his touch. When Mako was done, he pulled away slightly.

"One more thing."

He reached over and pulled out the pin that was holding her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. He smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Really stupid and random, I know. But tell me what you think and what you want to see for day 5! :)**


	4. The Last Song

**Makorra week 2012 Day 4: Crossover**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Korra and Mako are having a great time together. What happens when Asami tries to ruin it. Based on a little part from The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks.**

**For those of you who really know me, you know that I hate romantic chick flick crap. Especially Nicholas Sparks stuff. But I really liked this book, and there was a cute little part that I wanted to write about. Enjoy!**

**If you don't know already. . .**

**Korra as Ronnie**

**Mako as Will**

**Asami as Ashley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK, ATLA, or The Last Song**

* * *

Day 4: Crossover

The Last Song

Korra smiled as she watched her new boyfriend play a Pro-Bending match alongside his brother and his friend. Well, almost boyfriend. They had been going on a bunch of dates for most of the summer now, and everything was going great. Korra hoped that they could become more.

But Korra had noticed the death glares that his ex-girlfriend Asami had given her. She chose to ignore them. Or she tried to. She knew the other girl was just jealous. But it still made her eneasy.

Speaking of the Devil, Asami came towards Korra and sat down on the bench besides her.

"Hey," she said, like they were old childhood friends.

"Uh, hi," Korra replied, trying her best to be polite.

"So, I heard Mako took you on a tour of Republic City today. And now he invited you his Pro-Bending match. Typical."

Korra frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Asami flipped her long hair over her shoulders. "This is his usual routine. He does this with every girl he has a fling with. Usually he gets a new one every week. Everyone's really surprised at how long you two have lasted. You must be really good in bed for him to keep you around for this long."

Korra blinked. Her mind was reeling. She couldn't breathe. Finally, she said, "huh?"

Asami smiled sweetly, trying to hide a smirk. "Oh, don't take it personally. He does this to everyone."

Korra stared in front of her. Would Mako really do that? Sure he had been a bit of a jerk when they first met, but he had been so sweet these past few weeks. He wouldn't be like that.

_Of course he would_, the logical side of Korra reasoned.

Just look at him. He was a famous Pro-Bending player and had all the girls in the city bowing down to him. Not to mention, he was one of the most good-looking guys in Republic City. Of course he would have hunderds of girlfriends.

Korra couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Would a guy like Mako really fall for a girl like her? She should have seen it coming. But she had loved him too much to have seen the reality of it.

"Excuse me, I have to leave. I just remembered I have. . . stuff to do," she mumbled and got up. She walked out of the arena, not seeing the triumphant smirk on Asami's face.

Mako looked up at the stands to smile at Korra, then frowned. She was storming out of the arena, looking like she was about to cry. He had seen Asami sit down next to her, and knew that it couldn't be anything good.

Mako was still staring at the stands when an earth coin came at him and hit him square in the chest, sending him to zone two.

"Come on, keep your head in the game!" Bolin shouted. He frowned when he saw Mako's face. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just got distracted." Mako shook his head and went back to playing, glancing up at the stands every now and them in hopes of Korra magically appearing.

He sighed. _Later_.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Bolin shouted as they entered their dressing rooms. "Did you see the looks on their faces when we whooped their ass? Classic!"

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother's enthusiasm.

"So, what should we do now?" Bolin asked. "Let's go out and celebrate."

"You two go ahead," Mako said to his teammates. "I'm going to go find Korra."

His teammates nodded as he walked out. He didn't see her anywhere in the city, so he decided to go search on Air Temple Island where she was staying.

He hoped it was nothing serious, but he had seen the hurt look on her face. It killed him. And he didn't miss the way Asami was smiling when Korra walked out.

_Yup, this can't be good._

He went up to the door of the house and knocked on it a couple of times. Nobody answered. He knocked again, louder this time.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a pissed looking Korra. Mako gave her a small smile.

"Hey, I saw you walk off and I wanted to know if everything was okay."

Korra held up a hand to silence him. "Cut the act, Mako." She said his name like it was some kind poison. "I know everything now. So you can just go and find some other girl to play around with. I'm done."

She moved to close the door, but Mako held it open. "What are you talking about?"

Korra scoffed. "Don't play stupid with me. I know that I mean nothing to you. So you can just stop pretending now."

"Korra - " He didn't get to finish before she slammed the door in his face.

He immidiately started knocking again. "Korra, please just talk to me!" No answer. He continued knocking. The door swung open. This time, it was Tenzin. Mako took an involuntary step back. "Uh, hi." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Can you tell Korra I really need to talk to her?" Tenzin didn't say anything. "Right," Mako continued, feeling stupid. "I'll just wait outside."

Tenzin just nodded, still glaring at him. Mako sighed as he shut the door. He went to one of the cliffsides, looking out into the sea, waiting.

* * *

Korra looked out of the window in her room, rolling her eyes. It had been three hours, and the sun had long since gone down. Yet, Mako was still there.

She got out of her room, only to find Tenzin and Meelo standing on the balcony a few doors down, with binoculars in their hands.

"How long do you think he'll stay out there?" Meelo asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Tenzin replied.

Meelo snorted. "Why? He's not my boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend either," Korra called.

"What if he stays there all night?" Meelo asked. "What if he stays there forever? He's going to need food. But he won't leave because Korra hasn't talked to him yet. Then he'll starve. And then he'll die, because his love for Korra is too much!"

Tenzin doubled over, laughing.

"What is wrong with you two?" Korra yelled before storming outside. She went up to Mako and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, you have to leave. You're freaking Meelo out."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Mako replied, standing up. "I saw you talking to Asami. What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter. There's nothing to talk about. You'll forget all about me once this summer's over. I'll go back to the South Pole, and you'll continue being the little celebrity you are, with girls throwing themselves at you left and right."

"Is that what this is about? Look, Korra - "

"No, just leave," she cut him off. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"Fine!" Mako shouted, angry. "You know what, forget it! I just. . . thought you were different than other girls. That's why I love hanging out with you."

"You know, I thought you were different also," Korra shot back. "I thought that you were actually enjoying your time with me. That you wouldn't use me like other guys. I guess I was wrong."

"I wasn't using you!"

Korra looked away. "Whatever."

Mako sighed in frustration. "You don't get it, do you? There's a reason why I love spending time with you. You're not snotty or clingy like everyone else. You have confidence in what you do, you don't take shit from anyone. And that's why I fell in love with you."

Korra looked at him, her eyes softening. "Mako, I didn't. . ." She trailed off.

Mako scowled. "Whatever. It's not like we'll be seeing each other anymore anyways." He stalked past her.

"Wait!" She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so he was facing her. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really confused right now."

"About what?"

"I don't know! I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

"Then talk to me about it! Don't push me away."

"I know, I'm just. . ." She sighed. "Look, what you said was true. About Asami. She did talk to me. She said that you were using me and that you've done this to many girls before. I wasn't thinking and it just got to me."

Mako nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. He motioned for her to go on.

"The reason it got me so much is because I fell for you also. I really want us to have something, and knew that you wanted to also. So what she told me really broke my heart. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it. I was just being stupid."

"Yes, you were."

Korra sighed. "Look, I just want you to know that I really do care about and that I really love you."

She bit her lips and finally looked up at him. She searched his face, but it was expressionless. His eyes were like stones.

Finally, he spoke. "Okay."

Korra blinked. "Okay? I just poured my heart out to you and that's all you - "

She didn't get to finish before he crashed his lips onto hers. It all happened to quickly for her to process. First he was standing a foot away from her, then his hands were on her face, and he was kissing her.

It took a moment for Korra respond, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Korra was aware that Tenzin and Meelo were probably watching from the balcony. She could just imagine Meelo shouting "Ew!" and covering his eyes. She didn't want to know how Tenzin reacted.

She didn't care.

She put everything she had into the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair. Mako pushed her up against a tree, deepening the kiss even more before pulling away.

They were both left breathless, their arms still around each other. Mako pressed his forhead to hers.

"Next time," he said, "if something's wrong, talk to me. Don't push me away. I want to be here for you." Korra could only nod, still in a daze from what just happened. Mako smiled.

"And I love you too," he said before kissing her again.

That night, Korra went home with a smile on her face. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

Now, if only she could explain what just happened to Tenzin. . .

* * *

**Just to let you know, I made the ending a little different from what happened in the book. I wanted to give it a little twist. Plus, I don't have time to write the whole thing. :P**

**This scene happened during Ronnie and Will's first kiss. I thought that little part would be perfect for this.**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Damaged

**Makorra Week 2012 day 5: Damage**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Mako's feelings when Korra disappears in ep 10. I might change some stuff though**

* * *

Day 5: Damaged

Mako had never felt more helpless. It was like the life was sucked out of him. He felt empty.

He hadn't felt this way since his mother and father had died. That was the hardest time in his life. He watched them burn down right before his eyes. What was even harder was telling his little brother what had happened to their parents.

He promised himself he would never cry after that. For the sake of his brother. He had to be strong to help them both survive. And he hadn't cried ever since.

But he wanted to cry right now.

It had been a week and Korra hadn't been found. Of course, everyone was worried, but he felt like he was going to explode. And in all this confusion, he didn't notice Asami throwing him glances every once in a while.

Even Bolin was growing concerned for his brother. He knew that Mako had feelings for Korra, so of course he would act like this. And to his surprise, he was perfectly fine with it.

But Mako had become too obsessed with finding Korra. He barely ate or slept anymore. All he wanted was to take Korra in his arms and never let her go.

He didn't want to think what Tarrlok was doing to her, if she was even alive. Mako knew that this wasn't his fault. But for some reason he hated himself.

Korra was under so much stress, being the Avatar and having to deal Amon and the equalist crap. She had come to him for comfort, but he had turned her away. She had even told him that she had feelings for him. But he couldn't hurt his precious pride so he turned her down.

Now he regretted it.

As he searched for Korra, he also searched deep into his feelings. He surprised himself with how crazy he had gone looking for her. Yeah, she was incredibly important to the world, but the other's weren't as crazed as him.

At first, he thought it was just him being concerned for a friend. But when he looked deeper into it, he realized how in love he was with Korra. He had always loved her, but he didn't know it back then. He knew now.

He really wished he would have told her this. But he'll tell her when he finds her. And he _will_ find her.

But right now, she was still missing. And as optimistic as Mako was trying to feel, he knew that the search was turning futile. As hard as he tried he couldn't get the terrible thoughts out of his head. The thoughts of never seeing her again. Never holding her telling her how he feels.

And because of these thoughts, Mako felt damaged.

* * *

**Really short and shitty I know. But honestly, I didn't know what to write for this. I hope you still liked it though! :)**


	6. Loss of Balance

**Makorra Week Day 6: Balance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Mako comes home to work to find a very enthusiastic Korra (I suck at summaries, if you don't know that already).**

**I know this one is a day late, but I didn't have time to work on it yesterday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 6: Balance

Loss of Balance

"Ow, Mako!" Korra shouted as she hit a table and set yet another piece of decoration tumbling to the ground. Luckily it was plastic, so it didn't break.

"Heh, sorry," Mako said, smiling sheepishly.

Mako had come home very late that night after his shift with the Police. He had entered quietly, thinking that Korra was asleep. He was very surprised when Korra had tackled him in a big bear hug.

This resulted in a clumsy make-out session through the house. They stumbled through the house in an attempt to get to their bedroom.

Mako roughly pushed her up against the wall. Korra wrapped her legs around his waist, running her hands through his hair and deepening the kiss.

"I missed you so much," Korra mimbled against his lips.

Mako smirked. "I see that. Maybe I should be late more often."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He happily obliged, pushing them into their bedroom. He pulled away a little and gazed down at her. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." She smiled. "And I love you too."

She kissed him feircely and they once again lost their balance trying to rip each other's clothes off.

* * *

**Very short, I know. But imma start working on day 7 now. Tell me what you think! :)**


	7. My Happy Ending

**Makorra Week day 7: Ever After**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It's the greatest night of their life: Their wedding night.**

**Well this is it. The last day for Makorra Week. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Day 7: Ever After

My Happy Ending

Never in his life had Mako pictured this happening. Sure as a little boy, he had many dreams. He dreamed of being a hero, of saving the world. He dreamed about having his parents back. He dreamed about traveling the world.

But never had he dreamed about marrying the Avatar.

He thought about this as he got ready, and became increasingly nervous. Bolin sensed this and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder.

"Calm down bro. You'll be fine." He slung an arm around his shoulders. "Just think, in a few hours you will be married to Korra. In your _very soundproof_ cabin."

Mako rolled his eyes but smiled.

On the girl's side, Korra was having similar problems. She nervously fingered the hem of her sleeves as her mother, Senna, did her hair. Once she was done, Korra stood up and turned around to look at her mother.

Senna gasped. "You look beautiful."

Korra smiled as her mother gave her a hug. She turned to Katara as the older woman came up to her. Smiling proudly she layed a hand on Korra's face.

"Just look at you," Katara said. "I remember when you were little, you were nothing like the other girls. You would always play with the boys. You were tough as nails. You still are. And now, you're getting married."

Korra bowed to her master. "Thank you, Katara. For bringing me where I am now."

Katara leaned up and whisered something in her ear. Korra grinned and gave her a hug and tuned to give her mother another hug. At that moment, Korra's father came into the room.

"It's time, baby girl."

Korra took a deep breath before taking her father's arm.

They decided to have the wedding in the Southern Water Tribe where Korra grew up. They wanted a nice, quiet ceremony, someting they wouldn't get if they had the wedding in Republic City. With Korra being the Avatar and all.

After saying their 'I do's' (without messing up or looking like a fool, I might add), they moved to the tables where a big feast was being held.

The whole time, Mako couldn't keep his eyes off of her, his hand running up and down her leg. Korra glanced at him and smirked.

"Jeez, Mako. Can't keep it in your pants any longer?"

Mako growled something incoherant and stood up. "We're leaving now."

He took her hand and dragged her off. Korra giggled. Everybody else just rolled their eyes (all except Bolin who was too busy eating).

Korra untied her hair when they got to their cabin. Mako smirked as he came over to her. "Let me help you with your dress," he said. He teasingly rubbed her hips with one hand while pulling her zipper down with the other.

Korra moaned and whispered in his ear. "I'm the Avatar. I'm perfectly capable of taking off a dress." With that, she retreated from him and ran to the bathroom, giggling.

Mako pouted. "You're so cruel, Korra!"

Korra sighed and leaned against the door. She was actually terrible with dresses, but she had hers off in no time.

Still, another ten minutes had passed and Korra hadn't come out. Mako groaned. "Come on, Korra! he shouted. "I already changed."

"Oh, calm your balls!" Korra called back.

"I don't think that's possibe for me right now."

Korra giggled at his frustration. Five minutes later, she had figured out what she needed to comfirm. Grinning, she walked out of the bathoom.

Mako stared. She was wearing a blue tank top and _very_ short shorts. Despite being in the South Pole, the cabin was very warm.

Mako smiled and pulled her into his arms. "You look so beautiful tonight," he whispered against her neck. "I swear, I haven't seen anything more amazing than you in your dress."

Korra just smiled and hugged him tighter, resting her head on his chest.

Mako pulled away slightly and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally his lips came to hers. Korra momentarily rested her hands ontop of his before he pulled away.

He gently stroked her cheeks and rested his forehead on hers. "You are happy with me, right?"

"Yes." She kissed him. "More happy than I've ever been before."

Mako pulled her closer, nipping at her neck. His hands roamed up her shirt. Korra arched into him, biting her lips.

"Mako?"

"Hm?" he mumbled against her skin. Korra whimpered a little as he bit down.

"What if I told you we're going to get our first child sooner than expected?"

"Then I'd probably explode from all the happiness." He sucked on a sensitive spot.

Korra tried to hold back a grin. Mako then seemed to realize what she was getting at. He pulled back and stared at her.

"Are you. . .?"

Korra couldn't hold her grin back any longer. She nodded.

Mako blinked. Then he broke out into a grin that matched hers. He pulled her to him and planted kisses on her face. Korra giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you serious?" he asked, gazing down at her.

She nodded. "You're going to be a daddy."

He grabbed her waist and smashed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back with equal force. Her hands roamed over his chest. She pulled his shirt off and pushed him onto the bed.

After making love, he pulled her into his arms tightly. Korra snuggled into his chest. He kissed her head. No words were needed.

After all that had happened, Mako still couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe he had become a hero. He couldn't believe he had saved the world. He couldn't believe he had met the Avatar. And he really couldn't believe he had fallen in love with her.

But here he was, on his wedding night. With the woman he loves in his arms.

* * *

**And fin!**

**BTW one of my annanoymous reviewers asked me to make a prompt about Korra being preggers. I don't really like that kind of stuff, but I managed fit it in.**

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I'm too lazy to check. :P**

**Well, that's the end of Makorra week. I really hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting this!**


End file.
